


Lessons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Wrong Turn (2003), wrong turn 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Wrong Turn 4Relationship: Sawtooth, One Eye, Three FingerRequest: I haven’t done this before but I was wondering if you could right a one shot for the hilliker brothers from wrong turn. I would like it to take place during wrong turn 4 but if that’s not something you can/want to do then you can choose. I’m not picky. I really love your blog btw and you’re such a talented writer and I just can’t wait for what you have planned next. I wish you the best of luck!A/n: I wasn’t sure if you meant it to take place during the actual movie. Then I started thinking about having the reader around during the plot and my mind ran away with the idea. I took some creative liberties with the plot. Hope you don’t mind 😊 also, if this isn’t what you were after, just let me know. Im always happy to revisit these guys haha.
Relationships: One Eye/reader, Three finger/reader, sawtooth/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Lessons

You were fuming. Absolutely livid as you paced back and forth by the doors, your arms crossed across your chest as you waited for them to get back.   
It was bad enough they had left while you were mid argument but then to be this late back? It was dark out, and they knew you hated the dark in the hospital. Part of you wondered if they were doing it to teach you something. That you couldn’t be there without them.   
You shook off the thought as best you could. But it still lingered.   
None of you would make it in the outside world, and you could easily survive without them. You could hunt and defend yourself, plus you didn’t have the… physical differences which would make it easier for you to blend into normality. Not that you ever wanted to.   
And you were sure they would survive if you walked away. But you all stayed together because you loved them dearly, and they loved you. They never said so, they couldn’t speak properly, but they showed it.   
And on the rare occasions you fought with the brothers, they were the first to apologies.   
Today, Sawtooth, One Eye and Three Finger had been unhappy with you because you had went out after someone on your own. You hadn’t been hurt, but you knew that if he had been the slightest bit brighter or stronger, he could have given you a run for your money. But instead of congratulating you for a good kill, Sawtooth got protective, as did the brothers.   
“I can protect myself. I don’t need you hovering over me all the time!” You ended up shouting at them, out of pure annoyance.   
Sawtooth raised an eyebrow before straightening up and walking out, his brothers in tow. They glanced back at you, but they agreed with Sawtooth and that meant they would follow him.   
They had all left in the truck 7 hours ago, driving off into the snow. You knew they had been planning on setting up wire around the grounds so if someone was running, they would get caught, so it wasn’t like they had just stormed off. There had been a job to do. But then the hours rolled on and the sun began to set and you felt the fear set in.   
the building was old, and creaked under the awful weather that only seemed to get worse.   
To make everything just that little more worse, the powerlines were down and while you could start the generator yourself, you hated going down into the basement to do it. One Eye always did it.   
Just as you were about to go up and try go to sleep, you heard the sound of engines. Not car ones, but more like motorbikes. Frowning, you looked out one of the top windows and your heart dropped.   
4 snowmobiles pulled up outside the hospital. Each had 2 people riding on them.   
Shit shit shit. One, two or maybe three people you could deal with, but this many? No, you couldn’t cope.   
You felt panic begin to set in as you tried to think of what to do. The brothers were gone and you had no idea when they’d get back. They had taken their truck and, if they were stuck out in the snow, they were more than happy to bunker down wherever.   
The best thing you could think to do was keep a close eye on the new comers. Find out whos connected to who, whos weakest, easier to scare, smartest etc. It was all you could.   
You quietly ran through the hospital, a skill you learned from your many chases with Three Finger. The sounds echoed off the long, deserted halls as you tried to pinpoint where they were, not wanting to run right into them.   
As the echoes died down, it told you they had entered a room with furnishings. Your knowledge of the building told you it was the lounge area, which the large fire place, some old couches and wheelchairs. You would sit in the large windows in the summer, the warm sun providing a lovely warmth while you read. But in the winter, the room got an awful draft so you and the boys basically abandoned it. You abandoned most the rooms during winter. The main ones that kept being used were the kitchen, the ‘bedroom’ in the attic and a couple of the rooms on the upper floor. Heat rises, after all.   
As you approached the room, you knew you were right. Slipping into a little janitors closet that had a chip lock so you could lock it from the inside, you knew there was a vent that lead directly between the two. No, you wouldn’t risk crawling inside, but it did allow you to listen. The closet itself was bigger than a standard closet, and mainly empty apart from a bucket, 3 tiered unit that came up to your hips and unit with shelves built into it which was about 5 foot tall and right next to the vent. So you jumped up on the first unit then sat on the second, now able to touch the roof if you reached up just above your head.   
You heard a girl asking for someone to find stuff to burn. There were footsteps leaving the room before they started talking about someone called Porter.   
You wondered if the guy you had killed earlier was called Porter, but then you remembered he had had ID that named him David Smith.   
there was some more talk about phone service, then the others came back and, from the sounds of it, they light a fire.   
You almost bash your head back on the wall out of boredom. For people who talk so much, they talk about the most dull shit in the world.   
then they spoke about looking around.   
Despite wanting to stay in your den, you followed the bigger group as they explored, keeping as close as you could. They went through the files, and you felt a rage build in your chest as they mocked the people who used to be trapped up in here. Just like the guards had. The guards didn’t have so much to say when there wasn’t bars separating them from the people they taunted.   
You happened to glance out the window when you saw three figures approaching the building.   
Sawtooth, One Eye and Three Finger.   
They were focused on what ever they were dragging back, so hadn’t seen the snowmobiles out front. You wondered where the truck was, but then realized it must have gotten stuck somewhere due to the storm.   
You paused for a moment, frowning. They had trekked back through the storm on foot? They could have bunkered down in the truck for the night, so why fight against the storm?   
You were happy they were home, but you still felt a rush of anger at the situation.   
You needed to see them, so you quickly and silently made your way to them. Your pondering meant they had already been through the halls and to the kitchen.   
When you ran in the room, you noticed how One Eye flinched when he walked in and saw you storming towards them. Three Finger refused to meet your eyes as they filed into the room. But Sawtooth wasn’t with them.   
“Where have you been?!” You hiss, your voice breaking.   
Three Finger held up some barbed wire then tossed it to the side when he saw you were still just as angry.   
Just then, a large figure entered the room, dragging something behind. Something about Sawtooths presence made you feel uneasy. Mainly because you two were still angry at each other.   
But before anything could be said, he threw the body on the floor between you and the brothers.   
If this were any other time, you’d have smiled, making a joke about it being a sacrifice to please you.   
But something niggled at the back of your head.   
approaching the body, you fell to your knees beside it and started rummaging through the pockets.   
Until you found a wallet.   
Opening it up, you found a driving licence. With the name Porter.   
“Well, that’s one less loose end.” You threw the wallet down.  
You huffed, about to cuss when suddenly, all the lights flickered on and the sound of loud laugher and cheering echoed through the corridors. Immediately, you saw the three of them go ridged. You rose to your feet, not looking the brothers in the eyes. Turning on your heel, you left the room but they followed.   
Dragging behind you, you all went towards the noise, slipping into an observatory room with two way glass, you crossed your arms and glared at the group as the brothers looked through the glass.   
You were now not only angry at the brothers, but at the people as well. They had been the doctors office, had seen some of the files there, they KNEW of the suffering people had endured in these halls and they were dancing around like fucking morons.   
You saw Three Finger flinch, backing away from the glass a little as they realized why you were so on edge. Why you were now so angry.   
One Eye looked at you, the guilt obvious in his eyes as he reached out, prepared to comfort you. But you backed away from him, refusing to look at them as you shook your head. Fresh tears pooled in your eyes. They hadn’t been here when you really needed them because they were mad at you. And although they didn’t know of the people coming, you couldn’t just ignore the ache in your chest.   
You walked through the brothers, who parted to let you through until Sawtooth grabbed your arm. You jumped, not expecting it as you looked up at him.   
In all honestly, you didn’t know what he wanted. Perhaps it was instinct and he didn’t want you to leave upset. Or perhaps it was because he didn’t want you wondering off when there was a new threat within the building.   
But you wanted to prove a point, so you yanked your arm back but just as you were about to leave the room, the group of people started using the old wheelchairs as toys and rolled around like morons before making their way to the auditorium.   
you creeped behind them, with the boys behind you.   
you were about to creep to the door when One Eye caught your hand. As with his brother, you were about to yank away when he nodded to the stairs which lead to the upper floor.   
As if to show you, he pulled you up the stairs and towards the balcony where the group now sat speaking below.   
One Eye waited by your side, eager for praise from you, but you were too distracted as they managed to play something that made your insides twist painfully.   
It was the recording of One Eye during an electrotherapy session.   
You watched as he wrestled against the restrains then his whole body writhed in pain.   
‘session’ actually meant ‘punishment’.   
And One Eye normally ended up in these ‘sessions’ because of you. If he thought the guards were too rough or cruel to you, he would act out. He had attacked god knows how many people because of how they treated you. And he would be punished every time.   
You remembered crying against the bars as they threw his limp body into the cell with his brothers.   
Turning, you saw One Eye had noticed the film playing. He had shrank into himself, his gaze on the floor and you noticed his hands were shaking slightly.   
Stepping closer, you ducked your head under his own and pressed your lips against his in a few chase kisses before nuzzling your cheek against his own as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He responded to your affections, his arms snaking around your waist as he buried his face in your neck. He held you so tight that it hurt, but you didn’t care.   
You saw something move out the corner of your eyes, your head snapping to see Three Finger and Sawtooth. Three Finger snarled when he noticed the film, obviously defensive of his brother. Sawtooth’s fists clenched by his sides, his face stoic.   
One Eye pulled back when he noticed his brothers, but didn’t dare let go of you.   
“We’re in this together, right?” You looked to Sawtooth, who nodded in agreement. “Okay, then this is just like any other prey.”   
All three nodded in agreement. 

The group of intruders had settle down in the old rooms used for those who could be kept in normal rooms, rather than cells.   
The brothers were now hard at work, making sure everything was in place for tomorrow. Which included setting up the normal kind of traps. You were about to go back up into your bedroom when you noticed one of the men had went wondering. Right to where Sawtooth had set up the body of Porter. Running, you grabbed Sawtooth by the sleeve and pulled him towards the nurses station. Apparently, you didn’t need to say a word as he understood.   
The man started to try square up to the body, threatening him until he seemed to recognise the clothes. You and Sawtooth waited in the shadows until the man touched the body and saw the blood. He turned, but Sawtooth was quick and blocked his path. Using a long metal spike, he jammed it up, through the mans nose and out the other side of the head, killing him.   
You went to help with the body but Sawtooth pushed you back with a grunt. He gestured towards the kitchen, where the other brothers were preparing some weapons. You tried to follow him again but he dropped the body and stood at his full height, a deep growl leaving his chest. You knew better than to push him further, so you backed off. He dragged the body towards a half open door, using his foot to kick it further open and you watched before disappearing to find the others.   
There was a silence between you both, still some kind of argument going on.   
You found the others in the back office of the kitchen. The chiefs office, which had a couch that you on, pondering everything that’s happened.   
\---------------time skip --------------

You don’t know when you passed out, sitting on the floor while One Eye and Three Finger worked on some weapons. When you woke the next morning, Three Finger had moved to sit in front of you and you had a blanket over you. He didn’t appear to be doing anything. Just guarding you as you slept.   
Reaching out, you ran your finger across his shoulder to let him know you were awake. He turned with a smile, instantly kneeling up beside you and nuzzling into your neck. You couldn’t help but giggle at the affection.   
One Eye came into the room, chucking something on top of a pre-existing pile crap that you recognised as some of the things the group had left in the lounge. You noticed some cables, spark plug wires from the snowmobiles.   
He beamed when he noticed you were awake.   
The morning did feel a lot better, and you were actually excited for the thrill of the chase now.   
“Wheres Sawtooth?” You asked, sitting up as Three Finger leaned back. He gestured vaguely towards the door, but you understood. Keeping an eye on the others.   
As if summoned by your words, Sawtooth walked past the room with a body flung over his shoulders. Three Finger got to his feet and left after him, gurgling to himself.  
One Eye came and sat by your feet as, fiddling with his fingers in an awkward and shy way.   
You smiled and crawled to his side, cuddling into him. A sigh of relief left his throat as he pulled you close, apparently afraid you might wake up still annoyed.   
Three Finger ran back into the room, followed by Sawtooth, now holding a small bundle.   
A soft grunt told you all that it was time. They were exploring and about to find some unsavoury things.   
Just as you were about to stay, a grunt drew your attention and the thing Sawtooth was holding was tossed at you.   
It was wrapped in Porters jacket and you could feel it was the head of someone. Porter or the man who found him, you didn’t know yet. But you felt a swell of pride. Whatever Sawtooth had planned, you were apparently getting a role to play.   
Disappearing out, you all follow quickly and you started to hear running. The group was split up and agitated.   
Sawtooth lead you to the auditorium, signalling for his brothers to go up stairs and you to hide behind the black curtains that hid the sides of the stage while the screen was down before he followed his brothers.   
You managed to hide just in time as they started to funnel in. From what you could gather, they knew one guy was missing, they had seen the blood, they knew you were around somewhere and they needed to get out.   
Just then, one girl ran in screaming “Theyre gonna kill us all.”   
The drama queen inside you told you now was the perfect time.   
You threw the jacket covered object out onto the floor in front of them.   
“That looks like Porters jacket.” One said.   
“That is Porters jacket.” The other replied.   
You peaked around the corner, seeing the black haired girl was approaching it with fear. As she unwrapped the package, you noticed the metal, barbed wire noose that was lowering down from the balcony, a blonde haired girl backing closer to it. Looking up, you saw the brothers had made a pully system.  
Screams of terror filled the room and during the hysteria, the brothers managed to loop the metal around the girls neck and haul her up.   
The guy she was with tried to stop her, to help her, but he only made it worse. He grabbed her feet and pulled her down, allowing the metal to saw through her neck with ease at the tension. The rest of the group simply screamed, tried to get out the side doors which were locked.   
The man lost his grip and slipped back into the puddle of blood, screaming just before she was fully decapitated, her body falling either side of him as the group ran for the main exit. He screamed again before tried to get up but slipped on to the blood again and again before running for the exit after his friends.  
That was entertaining.   
Once clear, you left your hiding spot just as the boys came down. You walked to the edge of the stage, in no real hurry as Sawtooth came up. He came up and gently lifted you down, making you giggle and press a kiss to his cheek. You didn’t want this feud to drive a wedge between you both. But you had no idea if he accepted your little ‘truce’.  
The four of you went back to the kitchen. The group couldn’t go anywhere anyway. They would either freeze to death outside, or come back in and barricade themselves in one of the offices near the front door.   
You ended up sitting on the counter while Three Finger carved up the headless body. There was a new sense of peace in the group and you felt whatever tension between you and Sawtooth had mostly disappeared.   
The boys squabbled as always as Sawtooth tried to take a little more than a snack and Three Finger wasn’t having it. If there was something Three Finger prided himself on, it was being able to strip flesh from bone in a clean way, and it didn’t look clean if Sawtooth kept picking at it.   
You smiled, but never ate anything raw. You didn’t like it, but the brothers did.   
Suddenly, you heard running, heading for the lower levels.   
But you saw Three Finger had heard it too. He threw his cleaver into the meat and ran to follow, scooping up an axe on the way.   
You considered going with him, till One Eye appeared and took the moment to step in front of where you were sitting and kiss you. But he too left, heading towards where the group must have bunkered down. Probably to torment them a little more.   
Sawtooth walked in as you had just jumped down, feeling a little lonely. He walked up to the body, about to take another piece but you slapped him hand away with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He knew you were playing, and simply picked you up and moved you away to grab a bite. You huffed indignantly but he carried you into the chiefs office and sat you down with a strict “stay” gesture before he disappeared too.   
\-------------------   
You didn’t hear anything again from the boys until screaming filled the kitchen. You felt a surge of dread while disappeared when you looked out and saw they were tying down one of the guys to the table.   
You felt a shiver run through your spin because you knew what they were going to do. You didn’t like when they stripped flesh off of someone whos alive. You didn’t like the way they screamed during it, but you help nevertheless. You didn’t let anyone cut the potatoes or onion because you were convinced they would chop off their fingers one day. Three Finger heated up the oil and you brought the cutting board with veg over to the group. Placing it down, you felt One Eye grab your hand, silently asking you to stay, but you shook your head, kissing his cheek to show you didn’t have any issues with them though. You disappeared into the chiefs office, content with reading through the recipe books.   
You sat for a while, flipping through the books while the screams slowly died down. When they finally seemed to stop, you ventured out, smiling as you entered the kitchen with the boys.   
One Eye went to smile back at you, but apparently was in the middle of biting down and started to choke.   
You didn’t noticed straight away as you cleared away a couple of things but then you noticed Three Finger and Sawtooth hitting his back.   
You were about to panic, when one of Three Fingers knocks made him cough up the chunk and it flew across the table into the oil.   
Three Finger and One Eye started to cackle just as you were about to laugh when suddenly, someone smashed something red across the back of Sawtooths head.   
The man then went for one Eye but Sawtooth pushed him passed the table as Three Finger managed to back the man off a bit. Until screaming filled the room.   
It all happened so quickly. The group ran into the room, screaming and brandishing weapons. In all truth, you didn’t originally move. It was Sawtooth who grabbed you and pushed you to move and run. You didn’t get a chance to think as you raced through the hallway only to have one way blocked off with fire. Down into the cells you were all chased before, somehow, you ended falling into a cell at the dead end.   
not just any cell, though. The Hillikers original cell. The group slammed the door shut, locking you in.   
Sawtooth stood with his arms held out in front of his brothers, Three Finger to his left and One Eye to hid right. You were positioned directly behind the three of them.   
“Lets kill them.” Someone walked up the corridor, the girl who had caused the fire.   
“yeah, Jenna, lets do it.” The shorter girl with black hair agreed.   
“wait, wait. We cant just kill them.” The taller girl shook her head, looking confused.   
“Why the fuck not?” The man snapped. “They killed our friends and theyre gonna kill us then fucking eat us.”   
“Yeah we’re not them.” The tall black haired girl gestured towards the cell.   
“Fuck that!” The man turned to the cell, shining the torch in. “look at me. Look. At. Me. Fuck you, you mother fuckers. Im gonna cut your heart out, you mother fuckers. You understand that?”  
“I didn’t know there was a girl.” The girl with the curly black hair spoke, eyeing you up just before Three Finger stepped in front of you, snapping his jaws at them.   
“Shes fucking them.” The guy suddenly realised, his eyes darting to the brothers who instantly became more protective of you. “What, is she your sister? Freaks!”   
“No, she doesn’t look like them.” Another said. “I saw her file. Well, Daniel showed me. She was just dump here by her parents. They, they bonded or something. I dunno. But the file said never leave them all together.”   
“We aren’t opening that cell again, Sara!” The girl who was with ‘Sara’ shook her head, backing away from the cell.   
“No, youre right, Bridget.” The man gritted his teeth, turning to the girl with the yellow top. “Go get the other kerosene lantern. We’re gonna roast these fuckers alive.”  
You felt a new wave of fear run through your veins as the girl took off running. The girl who had spoke out against the idea looked deeply troubled as the man, who was still covered in his girlfriends blood, glared into the cell.   
One Eye glanced to you, and you could see he was worried. You all were.   
When she came back, the man started to dump the oil from the lantern through the cell door and onto the floor. All three backed away and you ended up pressed against the furthest wall, Three finger stepping closest to you.   
he finished and then pulled out a lighter.   
“Time for a barbecue, fuckers.” He growled at you all. You noticed Sara closed her eyes, seeming as if she was against this idea as well.   
“Kyle. Don’t do this.” The girl, whos name you think is Kenia, says.   
“They deserve it.” Kyle turns to the group, apparently sensing that it wasn’t a universal agreement.   
“Yeah they do, but you don’t.” She steps closer. “Don’t do this to yourself. Give me that lighter. Give me the lighter.”   
After a tense moment, one which you were sure he would throw the lighter down and set the floor on fire, he flicked it close and shoved the lighter back in his pocket.   
“Well, what are we gonna do now?” Bridget threw her hands up in the air in annoyance.   
“We find the spark plug wires, and we leave in the morning. Storm or no storm.” Kenia said before turning to the cell and talking to the four of you. “Where are the spark plug wires?”  
The wires. Theyre in the chiefs office. You had closed over the door, but would they think to look int here? You didn’t know.   
No one answered her, One Eye flitting to the other side of the cell.  
“Basards cant even talk.” Kyle rolls his eyes.   
“Fine, then we search. Room by room.” Kenia thinks quickly.  
“Okay but somebody has to watch them.” Jenna nods to you.   
“I will.” Kyle volunteers and you instantly raise an eye brow. It appeared from Kenias expression, she had the same thoughts as yours because he turned to her. “I wont touch a fucking hair on their head. Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Just go look for the wires. Send someone back in a couple of hours to relieve me. We’ll take shifts throughout the night.” He rattles off his plan, and apparently everyone silently agrees as thye file out of the room, leaving him.   
“Hey, you?” Kyle spoke directly to One Eye who was circling back to you, but was curious and paused. “Are you hungry?”   
You felt sick, knowing this was going to be some sick joke. But One Eye was the most trusting of the three brothers as the man offered him something from a packet. Before you could stop him, One Eye went to the bars but the man hit his hand.   
“Fuck you, motherfuckers. You thought I was actually gonna feed you?” Three finger let out a cackle as One Eye back away to you. You instantly looked at his hand, making sure of no damage. Sawtooth growled lowly. “You know im actually gonna kill all four of you, don’t you? I will. Im gonna say I forgot something, then im gonna come back and im gonna kill each and every one of you freaks.”   
“Piss off.” You hissed, looking up at him.   
“You- you speak.” He shines the touch at you, so you smirk at him. “Right, you speak. Motherfucker. So, why’d you do it? Huh?”   
“You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” You walk up to the bars, placing your forehead against the cool metal.   
“Wheres the sparkplug wires?” He raised the flashlight and shone it into your face.   
You smiled, and with a half-hearted shrug of the shoulders, you retreated from the cell door.  
“Just sleep tight.” Kyle snaps at you through the bars.   
All three of the brothers quickly moved in front of you, making you smile softly at them. You felt dread building in your chest as you struggled to think of something.   
You walked into the corner off the cell, struggling to breath as you felt the walls closing in on you. You needed to hide the panic you felt from the group. But you hadn’t been down this area since the breakout, and for good reason.   
Closing your eyes, you tried to calm yourself so you could think straight.   
Someone rubbed your arms reassuringly and you opened your eyes to see Three Finger standing in front of you. You immediately stepped close to him, resting your forehead on his shoulder as you sought intimacy. He offered you it, almost purring when you cuddle into him and his arms wrapped around you. For a while, he stood with you, calming you down. In truth, Three Finger was the best when you were like this. One Eye would get too worked up and start to panic while Sawtooth was the complete opposite and offered you no sympathy for fear of showing weakness. But Three Finger knew to keep you close and even nuzzled against you.   
You felt the panic in your chest start to ease, and you were able to think straight. Looking up, you smiled gratefully, but despite his own dorky smile back, you could see he was concerned, and probably scared. Pulling back, you were also grateful that he had manged to position himself to stand directly between you and the bars. He blocked your view of the guy who was now guarding you all, so you glanced past him as saw the man had passed out on the floor.   
If you could only get out.   
Looking back to Three Finger, you could see the worry in his eyes, and both One Eye and Sawtooth watched on in concern.   
In a few hours, you would be burned to death, and they were more worried about you having a stupid panic attack. They had always cared for you more than themselves, even back in the old days, before you all escaped.   
An idea shot into your mind like lightening.   
the pin!   
Suddenly, you grabbed Three Finger and yanked him over to the basin.   
after they had escaped and freed you, you had found the pin on the ground and decided that it needed to stay down in their old cell, just in case the orderlies managed to get everyone back under control. So you had hidden it.   
Getting down on your hands and knees, you reached under the pipes, your hands just fitting as you felt the cold metal of the pin.   
Pulling it out, you turned back and offered the pin to Three Finger.   
You saw his eyes light up at the sight of it, the very tool which had offered you your freedom all those years ago.   
his eyes trailed up to you, and he grinned wickedly. You felt your stomach backflip as you smiled, your fears long forgotten as he taken the pin from your hands.   
Sawtooth and One Eye hadn’t seen the exchange, or what you had given Three Finger, so they watched as Three Finger crept to the bars of the cell. You followed but One Eye reached an arm across you. They wanted to keep you to the back to protect you.   
taking his hand, you watched anxiously as Three Finger reached through the bars and started to pick the lock. Every little creak made your heart skip a beat as you waited for the man to wake up.   
But then you heard a ping, and held your breath as Three Finger started to slowly pull the cell door open again.   
Sawtooth was first out, taking long purposely strides to the sleeping man.   
He grabbed him by the throat, pushing him against the wall as he dragged him up to eye height. The fear in the mans eyes was undeniable as he realised how badly he had fucked up. Sawtooth raised his fist and with one sharp jab, the man was knocked out.   
Three Finger cackled menacingly as Sawtooth picked him back and threw him over his shoulder, leading the way out.   
You all followed, knowing there was no point hanging around here in case they did find the plug and came back to get their friend. Up, through the corridors you went till you came to the kitchen. Three Finger quickly checked around while you made sure the spark plugs were still where one eye had left them. They were. That was lucky.   
You came out and saw the had laid the guy on one of the tables, about to kill him.   
“Wait.” You grabbed Three Fingers hand, stopping him from killing the man. “Cut his tongue out.”   
The boys looked at you, utterly perplexed. You were normally the more docile of the four, wanting someone to have a quick death rather than long and drawn out.   
“Cut out his tongue and swap your clothes with him.” You looked pointed at Three Finger as you took the knife and made quick work of the last two fingers on the mans hand.   
Three Finger, not wanting to upset you again, followed your instructions, swapping his clothes as One Eye cut out the mans tongue. you grabbed a bag and cut eye holes in it before pulled it over his head, tying it there just as Three Finger strapped his gloves on the man.   
Once he was ready, you got them to help you get the man up to the floor with the girls.   
Leaning him against the wall, you shook him until you felt him start to move of his own accord. Giving him a rough shove in the direction of the room the girls were held up in, you let him stagger to his feet and he quickly began to stumble away, dazed, confused and in pain.   
the brothers went to go after him but you held out a hand, stopping them. You watched the man turn right at the end of the hall way. You kept your arm up, and they didn’t cross you.   
You didn’t need to wait long. You heard the girl battle cry’s as he hobble just into sight before he was bought to the ground by the girls. They had mistaken their friend for Three Finger and now, they were screaming as they stabbed him mercilessly in the back.   
Poor bastard.   
you felt Sawtooth push against you, asking to go after them, but you refused. They needed to know what they had done. You needed to break them.   
Three Finger let out a shrill cackle and their attention snapped up to you. With a smirk, you dropped your arm, and the three brothers stepped forward. The girls scrambled to their feet and fled back to their safe place. You expected the boys to go after them, but Sawtooth stopped, looking back to you.   
You felt a wave of excitement, knowing what this meant. You were coming along.   
racing to his side, you beamed at him. You expected him to continue and lead his brothers as he always did, but instead he surprised you.   
Ducking down, he kissed you.   
You were taken aback.  
Sawtooth didn’t kiss. he let you kiss him, but it didn’t seem to mean as much as it did to the others. A kiss was a form of affection he wasn’t fond of, mainly because he could easily tear up your lips if he wasn’t carful. He learned that when you were both young and exploring each other.   
And yet, he kissed you.   
You wrapped your arms around his neck, locking him in place as you quickly returned the kiss hungrily. Strong arms lifted you up off the ground as if you were as light as a doll. You felt him wrap and arm around your lower back and the other about mid-thigh, holding you tight against his body. Sniggering brought you both out of the moment as his brothers fought to keep their laughter back. Not out of cruelty, but they enjoyed that despite the stone faced brothers approached, he was as much under your spell as they were.   
He was as much yours as you were his.   
Giggling, you jumped up slightly to press a kiss to his cheek while the other two headed down the corridor.  
Something caught his eye in the next room. Before you could ask, Sawtooth went inside and came out with an ice drill.   
Three Finger cackled, jumping up and down at the new toy. You smirked at Sawtooth, knowing full well that at least one of the girls will meet a painful end at the hands of such a weapon.   
You stepped aside, bowing comically as you let Sawtooth walk past you and his brothers to lead the next attack.   
Rounding a corner, Sawtooth heard the running footsteps and the ice drill roared to life, followed by screaming as the girls skidded to run in the opposite direction.   
they ran for the front door, which had been chained shut during the day. More shrieks as they realised and had to double back on themselves.   
Suddenly, Sawtooth stopped. He turned to you, giving a single nod towards where the girls were. You understood.   
Follow them.   
Darting in front, you ran with silent feet and sensitive hearing.   
They were heading upstairs, to the attic.   
You followed them as they ended up stumbling into the room the guys slept in. Your bedroom was in a hidden door off to the side which was locked. And you were thankful. You didn’t want them rummaging through your stuff.   
The girls found some of the older clothes, pulling them on to keep warm if/when they got outside. This changed the game again. Because now you couldn’t rely on them freezing to death in the current climate. You had to get them before they left the grounds.   
You kept to the shadows as the girls ran back out the room, through the attic and back down the stairs, towards the east wing.   
You didn’t follow them the whole way, instead following the drill sound to find the guys.   
“They went upstairs and found jackets. They’re prepared for going outside.” You ran up, tell the brothers the new information. Sawtooth huffed as you noticed they had pulled on some of their own thick jackets. The ones they had been wearing the night before, so had probably left somewhere in the kitchen area when they came back.   
One Eye held out your own, which you had kept by the back entrance. Grinning, you kissed his cheek before pulling it on and guided them towards the west wing.   
One Eye ran ahead to open a door with his shoulder, but it didn’t budge. He rattled the release handle a few times with little avail.   
“They’ve blocked it.” You mumble, running forward and looking through the window. You couldn’t see anything in the way of the door, so you looked through the small crack between the two door. You saw a thick object connecting the doors. “They’ve jammed something through the handle.”   
You call over your shoulder to the others.   
Suddenly, you heard running and just manage to jump out the way as Three Finger’s body collides with the door, falling to the ground.   
You press your lips together in a harsh line to stop yourself from laughing as you and One Eye look at each other. His amusement did nothing to help your attempts, so you had to raise your hands over your mouth before hearing grunting from Sawtooth. This wasn’t the time for jokes, even if his eyes did betray that he found it rather comical as well.   
One Eye tried the same body slam, but managed to catch himself without falling. Nothing seemed to budge the door.   
There was little point in you trying, so you stood to the side as some kind of strange cheerleader.   
That was, until, Sawtooth walked up to the door. He looked through the window, before walking back and passing the drill to One Eye. He gave himself much more of a run up to the door, and as his mass collided with the door, your noticed it gave a lot more that the previous attempts. And there was a cracking sound.   
“Its working.” You run up, pushing on the door and seeing it was now moving if only by an inch or so. You stepped back, looking to Sawtooth as he lined himself up again. A second, and third time but it was the fourth that he broke through the door.   
Three Finger let out a triumphant cackle as the brothers raced through the door, followed by you. Sawtooth took the drill back as they looked in each room, only to find one girl half was out through a burrow in the snow. She ended up crawling back, wiping snow off her face. She didn’t even notice Sawtooth coming up behind her. She didn’t know until the drill was protruding through her stomach as he mangled her insides. The blood sprayed out, only for you to notice one of the girls had climbed back down to try help her. She was pulled back up in a heartbeat before anything could be done.   
The drill was turned off and the body fell to the floor, lifeless.   
The brothers, their eyes fixed on the hole, knew where the girls had gone.   
Three Finger nudged Sawtooth, making a fist with his right hand and mimicking the revving of a motorbike. Sawtooth smirked and nodded as he left the room, you all in tow.   
“Ill go get the spark plug wires.” You call out, running past the others, knowing it was quicker you going to get them.   
You ran and grabbed the sparkplug wires before meeting the boys at the door. They now had more weapons, each holding one.   
Following them outside to the snowmobiles, you handed each of them a plug for each machine except one. You didn’t know how to even begin to wire one up or even drive one. They boys seemed to have a knack at this kind of stuff.   
“Once this is over, you have to show me how to drive one of these.” You nod to the dormant snowmobile, looking to Sawtooth, who paused for a moment before giving a single nod. Smiling widely, you watched three Finger as he worked.   
They wired up the machines before revving them to life.   
Stepping back, you were reluctant to go back inside when you heard Three Finger cackle. You looked at him and he nodded his head to the back of his.   
you paused, your heart skipping a beat as you prayed you understood him. Glancing to Sawtooth, he gave a single nod and revved the engine, an indicator to hurry up.   
Smiling, you ran over and swung your leg over the back of Three Fingers snowmobile, locking your arms around his torso. He glanced back at you, making sure you were ready before the other speed off. You cuddled into his back, grinning as the adrenaline from the ride set in. you loved how fast these things could go. They would be a great addition for the days of boredom.   
Sawtooth followed the girls tracks in the snow, and it didn’t take long to catch up.  
They circled the girls, getting them worked up. They screamed and cried out, but then Sawtooth signalled for the other to back off.   
Retreating back, you stood up on the back of the snowmobile to watch what would happen with the shadows in the distance. They couldn’t see you guys, but because they were in the open, you could just make out them.   
“Theyre splitting up.” You call out, knowing it was best to attack now.   
Going in for another attack, Three Finger managed to swing and injure one of the girls while Sawtooth grabbed another.   
You looked up, seeing the girl was struggling too much and started jabbing something into Sawtooths arm. He dropped her, but neglected to notice the incoming low branch.   
It knocked him right off his snowmobile.   
One Eye was right behind him, capturing the girl.   
You and Three Finger went to check on Sawtooth, who stumbled up with a grumble. He fobbed off your calls of concern, rubbing his head before trekking to get his snowmobile. You knew better than to try fuss over him like this. He would just push you away anyways. You would make sure to check him over once his ego isn’t as bruised.  
Hearing screaming, you look up and see One Eye had got the girl. Getting off Three fingers, you raced over to see what One Eye was doing. Three Finger sped off, in search of another victim. You saw the blood coming out the end of the bike as he looked up at you, waiting for something.   
“Well done. That’s really inventive.” You smile as the girls scream become weaker then stop entirely when the snowmobile dropped.   
One Eye beams at you before looking away shyly.   
Walking through the snow, you reach up and guide his face towards your own before kissing him, deeply. He melt against your kiss, whining slightly as he reached up, cupping your cheek.   
You were interrupted when you heard a female voice crying out. Heads snapping to the side, you saw one girl running through the snow.   
One Eye cut a rope on the back before scooped you up and put you on the back of his snowmobile, revving it and racing away.   
You wrapped your arms around his torso, holding on tightly. 

\------------time skip -------------

You awoke, well rested and refreshed.   
Trudging through the hallways, you couldn’t help but feel happy and content. Three Finger appeared, grinning as he grabbed your hand and started to drag you to the front door, where you saw the truck was now out front. Along with a sulking One Eye.   
Frowning, you notice the bruising starting to appear on his left eye. Racing out the front door, without a jacket, you were in front of him before he knew it, cupping his cheek and looking at the injury.   
One Eye smiled, ducking his head a little out of embarrassment. He must have gotten hurt chasing the girls when you and Three Finger had come home last night, after you had rode for a bit with Sawtooth of course.   
Speaking of which, Sawtooth grunted, signalling to the truck as he climbed on the back with the crane part.   
One Eye stole a quick kiss before you all headed to the truck. You took pride of place in the front beside Three Finger, which was already nice and warm.   
You didn’t know where you were driving to, but Three Finger apparently did as, after about 10 minutes, he pulled up beside a bank of snow. Looking out, you saw two bodies, decapitated. They hadn’t got away.   
Stepping out the truck, you climbed up on the rear wheel to see the brothers in the back of the truck while Three Finger retrieved the heads of the bodies. They didn’t even see the two snowballs you had in your hand until Three Finger had thrown the heads and bodies in the back and got back into the cab. You took the opportunity to hurl the snow at both One Eye and Sawtooth before diving back into the cab and locked the doors. Three Finger cackled as Sawtooth banged on the rear window.   
You smiled innocently at him, but you felt the sudden dread that you would soon have to get out the cab.   
“I don’t think I’ll be getting those lessons today.” You giggled as you glanced out the rear window. Three Finger cackled before driving away. You slipped closer to him, cuddling into his side as he drove.


End file.
